clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Hog Glider
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The real riders in the sky. They have a good track record in getting over walls, but are not very good at avoiding crashes." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Hog Gliders are the eleventh troop unlocked in the Builder Base. They require Builder Hall 9 to unlock. **Hog Gliders are flying troops which target defenses, similar to Balloons. Upon reaching a defense, they crash into it, dealing damage and stunning them for a short period (if the Stunning Glide ability is unlocked, which requires level 2). However, if the glider is destroyed, they will be unable to perform this attack. **Regardless of whether or not the Hog Glider is successful in hitting a building, the Hog Rider drops down and continues to attack defenses as a ground troop. Like Hog Riders from the Home Village, they can jump over if necessary. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Hog Gliders are best used surgically rather than en masse. If multiple Hog Gliders are deployed onto the same defense in quick succession, most of the Stunning Glide stun from the preceding Hog Gliders will be wasted (as it is overridden by the stun from the last Hog Glider to hit the defense). ***When attacking high-hitpoint defenses, such as the Crusher, it can often be better to deploy two or three at a time so that the Hog Riders can destroy the defense before the stun wears off. **The lack of healing abilities makes the Hog Riders harder to use en masse than their counterparts in the Home Village; Crushers can easily do heavy damage to a group of Hog Riders, whereas Roasters, Lava Launchers and Mega Mines provide splash damage which can add up quickly. ***Nevertheless, their ability to bypass Walls can still be a useful tool and gives them an advantage over other ground troops, preventing the Walls from easily funneling them (however they are still vulnerable to be funneled by defense placements). **Use them to stun key defenses, such as Crushers, to allow other troops to attack safely as long as the defense is stunned. Stunning a Crusher, for example, can prove invaluable to a Raged Barbarian-based attack if the troops can take down the Crusher in time. **Be careful of s as they can unexpectedly change the path of Hog Gliders around them. When a Tesla appears, nearby Hog Gliders that are still flying may change their target on short notice and stun the Tesla rather than another defense. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Place your most valuable defenses out of reach of the Hog Gliders to prevent them from being stunned. It can be a good strategy to place relatively unimportant defenses, such as Cannons on the frontlines to get rid of the glider. However remember to protect these defenses still as the resulting Hog Rider may still destroy the defense if poorly defended, allowing further Hog Gliders to reach deeper into the base. **Well-upgraded Firecrackers and Air Bombs can prevent the glider from reaching a targeted defense, however the Hog Glider's speed means doing this will be difficult. **A sufficiently upgraded Mega Tesla will be able to take down a single glider and also severely damage the resulting Hog Rider at the same time, or zap two gliders out of the sky which prevents the use of their stun ability. **Placing s in expected lines of attack can force the glider to crash earlier than expected onto the Tesla. ---- * Upgrade Differences **At level 1, the Hog Glider consists of a Hog Rider and his hog riding a ratty glider with patches on the orange fabric and rope around the joints. **At level 5, the patches disappear and the fabric changes to a more reddish-orange color. **At level 9, the ropes in the intersection of the wings are replaced by a metal gear. The inside of the wings appears to be a darker shade of red. **At level 13, the gears are golden, and the wings have a bright orange outside with a dark red inside (similar to lava). **The spawned Hog Rider also changes appearance as the Hog Glider is upgraded, resembling a certain level of Hog Rider in the Home Village. ***At levels 1-4, the Hog Rider resembles a level 1-2 Hog Rider from the Home Village. ***At levels 5-8, the Hog Rider resembles a level 3-4 Hog Rider. ***At levels 9-12, the Hog Rider resembles a level 5 Hog Rider. ***At levels 13-16, the Hog Rider resembles a level 6 Hog Rider. ***At levels 17-18, the Hog Rider resembles a level 7 Hog Rider. ---- *'Trivia' **Hog Glider is a clear pun on Hog Rider. **The addition of Hog Gliders alludes to the fact that the Hog Rider, seen in the video introducing the Builder Base (two years before the update that added it), did not make an appearance in the Builder Base until then. Hog Glider Hog Rider de:Schweinegleiter Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Air Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Special Abilities